


The Rest of Our Lives Would've Fared Well

by Thatmalu



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Stanley Uris, Boys In Love, College, Confused Stanley Uris, Dry Humping, F/M, First Kiss, First Stozier Fic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Multi, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Stanley Uris, POV Third Person, Partially First-Person, Pining, Polyamory, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Stanley Uris-centric, Stozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/pseuds/Thatmalu
Summary: A moment on the couch between Stan and Richie opens a whole new world for them both. A Stozier one-shot.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Rest of Our Lives Would've Fared Well

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Welcome to my first “Stozier” fic. Please be gentle.
> 
> I’m sure if you read the tags you’re wondering how tf this is gonna go, so just bear with me. This will not be entirely in first-person, but all first person will be from Stan’s POV.
> 
> I have nothing else to say, except that this inspo came and interrupted all the other Reddie fics I’m writing, so hopefully now I’ll have time for those.
> 
> Title inspired by New Slang by the Shins.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

_If we’re being completely honest, I had never thought about him in that light before. Seems strange, doesn’t it? The trashmouth kid I grew up with, who always talked about his dick and fucking and whatever perverted things came to mind, never popped into my mind as someone to actively have sex. Deep down, I probably just thought he was desperate for attention, finding any way he could to be in the spotlight. I’d say he was a clown, but… none of us really care for clowns. That’s a long story._

_I really wish I could say I wanted this to happen. What’s worse, is that_ I _had started it. I was the asshole in this situation. I’m sure you could argue that it turned out for the best, but it doesn’t change what my intentions were. Thinking about it now still makes me sick at myself._

“You have been suspiciously nonverbal, Richie,” Stan said quietly, not taking his eyes off his book as he nudged Richie’s leg with his socked foot.

They sat together on the couch, trying to kill time while Eddie was meeting with his professor on campus. Richie had been excited just an hour ago, hyping up a taco place he had tried one late night coming back home from his radio station. All of them were still trying to get used to living in a big city, not to mention being roommates. Beverly and Ben managed to find a little studio to share together as a happy couple, while Bill and Mike had ended up in dorms at their colleges. Somehow, Stan had convinced himself that rooming with Richie would be a good idea if he asked Eddie to live with them, too.

There was plenty of good that came from this right away. Firstly, Eddie was able to get the hell out of his mother’s grasps. They almost weren’t able to pull it off, but eventually they helped Eddie escape with them in the middle of the night with all of the belongings he needed. He left a note for her promising to call when they got to New York. Whether he did or not, Stan didn’t know; he never asked. Eddie never brought it up, so neither did Stan.

When they arrived, Stan reminded them there were only two (very small) bedrooms. Richie slept on the couch still, despite Eddie telling him to just suck it up and stay with him until they bought him a bed. Stan frankly didn’t care where Richie wanted to sleep, as long as they had a third person to help split the rent and utilities.

A lot of nights, though, Stan couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if he had asked Bill to live with them instead. Would he, like Eddie did with Richie, offer Stan a place in his bed with him?

Those thoughts were dangerous to have.

“Actually, Stan,” Richie replied. “Can I talk to you about something?”

Normally, Stan would bite back something sarcastic, but there was a rare sincerity in Richie’s voice that softened Stan’s expression as he lowered his book down slowly. Even Richie’s face was serious and he seemed to be having trouble looking at Stan directly as he twirled the TV remote in circles on the armrest of the couch he was leaning on. Stan closed his book, pulling his legs in and sitting up to face Richie with his legs crossed in front of him.

“What’s up?”

 _This is where you might be thinking, ‘Oh hey. Stan was concerned about Richie, like the good friend he is.’ Trust me when I say the way I handled this situation was anything but selfless. Because I was pining for Bill Denbrough for years before I understood what I was feeling, terrified of both wanting to be with a guy and terrified of_ not _being with a guy and not knowing what that would be like. Then all of a sudden my best friend is telling me that_ he _has been feeling the same way, that he thinks he likes guys, too? I was now in a place where I could explore these feelings_ and _not risk scaring Bill off. How could I not do what I did next?_

_Richie hadn’t even finished spilling his heart out to me before I kissed him._

A startled noise escaped Richie’s throat, one of his large hands pressing up to push Stan off of him.

“What – what are you – ?”

“Richie, Jesus, can you just shut the fuck up for once in your life?”

“But I don’t – ”

Stan leaned down again, pressing his mouth into Richie’s so forcefully that Richie’s teeth dug into his bottom lip. Nothing was stopping him as he kept mouthing and settling to straddle Richie’s lap and – god help him – Richie was gripping onto him tight and kissing him back with just as much vigor. Maybe it was because Richie didn’t taste like his cigarettes and his mouth was coated still in sweet cranberry juice he was drinking moments before, or maybe it was because Stan was properly horny, but he was licking into Richie’s mouth ravenously, feeling the straightness of Richie’s teeth from years of braces, and the strength of his jaw moving against his own.

A small voice in the back of Stan’s head was screaming, telling him that this was fucking weird, Richie Tozier was kissing him, _kissing him_! And Stanley was enthusiastically kissing him back and slowly lowering himself down onto Richie’s lap as Richie’s arms wrapped around him and felt – oh god, he felt Richie in his jeans, and it was so noticeable because it was pressing against Stan’s own sensitivity in his pants.

As rough as his lips and tongue were moving against Stan’s, Richie’s hands were gentle on his back, sliding up slowly to his shoulders and pressing him down firmly and forcing a gasp out of Stan’s mouth as an electric shock went through him. It broke their kiss, but Stan could not open his eyes, nor could he even think about the fact that this was Richie.

Because he wasn’t imagining it was Richie fisting his shirt and reaching down with his other hand to knead Stan’s thigh just inches from where he was bulging through his denim; it was Bill. Stan stopped himself from reaching up and breaking the illusion in his head, fearing that if he felt the cold metal of Richie’s glasses or curls of his hair, he would drift from the moment and let it die. He wanted to live in this moment forever, in this fantasy with Bill underneath him, but Stan had not so much had gotten past kissing with anyone before, let alone been dry humped. His skin and brain were tingling in that familiar way they did when he was alone in his room only imagining moments like this happening to him. Unlike those moments though, his body was acting more aggressively against his own freewill, small moans vibrating from his throat as his hips rutted against Richie’s.

Richie’s breathing was becoming ragged through his nostrils, squeezing Stan tightly and starting to rut his own hips up against Stan’s. Each and every time they brushed together and the denim roughly rode against him, small electrical sparks flew through Stan’s brain. He leaned forward, bracing himself with Richie’s shoulder, pressing himself harder and letting his body take him to that place where sparks would go off and his skin would set on fire and his fists would clench as ecstasy spilled into his boxers.

Just as he was coming down, just as his mind slowly began to understand what had just happened, as Richie still desperately clung to him and chased that feeling on his own, Richie finally opened his mouth and breathed out just a few words as he twitched underneath Stan’s grip.

“Fuck, _Eds, fuck!_ ”

Stan finally opened his eyes, reality crashing harshly as he felt Richie’s body relax under him, Richie pressing his forehead into the crook of Stan’s neck. His breath was hot on Stan’s sensitive skin and it was making Stan feel a little sick.

 _Because obviously –_ obviously _– if I had not jumped Richie on the couch before he had finished talking, he was going to reveal his feelings for Eddie. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind about that. Yet I didn’t let him finish talking, because I wanted to take advantage of him in this vulnerable, open moment._

 _I told you I was the asshole here_.

“Richie,” Stan finally said after they silently sat on the couch moments later. “I’m – I’m so sorry. I didn’t – I don’t know why I did that.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Richie mumbled, hiding his face in his hands, the frames of his glasses pressing harshly into his skin. “I fucking called you _Eds_ for fucks sake.”

“You love him,” Stan said firmly.

Richie lowered his hands, and Stan’s heart lurched as he saw a tear roll down his cheek. “Yeah, I do.”

Stanley nodded, twiddling his thumbs where his hands were folded on his lap. “He loves you, too, you know.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’m serious, you idiot.”

“Stan, do you think I wouldn’t have told him how I feel if he felt the same way? Eddie always speaks his mind, he wouldn’t hide something like that. Besides he – ” Richie turned and wiped his nose on his sleeve with a sniffle. “He would never want to… you’ve heard how he talks about – about people like… like us.”

“That’s his mom talking, Rich,” Stan said quietly, feeling a pang in his heart towards Eddie. “His mom nearly destroyed any sense of self he had. He’s getting there, but… he doesn’t really feel that way, you know that. He’s ashamed of himself. I know I am…”

“We shouldn’t be,” Richie said firmly. “It’s fucking bullshit.”

“So tell him,” Stan said. “You need to tell him and stop fucking around. You both deserve to be happy. Besides, I’m sure he’s been trying to get you to take the hint about sharing his fucking bed.”

To his surprise, Richie chuckled. “I’ve tried a few times. You know, to sleep in the bed with him. I’ve gone into his room late, after you both go to bed. I – I try to sleep, but all I can think about is how I want to squeeze his guts out like fucking toothpaste.”

“That’s… mildly disturbing.”

“I just mean, like, I want to aggressively cuddle him. He’s just so fucking cute and tiny and all I can think about is curling around him like a python and keeping him warm against my chest, and running my hand through his hair and – why the fuck are you looking at me like that, asshole?”

Stan failed to stifle his smirk. “Because you’re really cute.”

“Fuck you,” Richie muttered, but the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly.

“Richie, tell him. Why don’t you two go out by yourselves tonight? Tell him over candlelight over a romantic dinner.”

“Can it be messy tacos and a napkin holder? Because I’m dead set on going back to this place; I wasn’t lying when I said the tacos are so good and cheap we’ll cream our pants.”

“Well, we already did that, but I suppose that’s just about as you as it is.”

A beat of silence passed. Then –

“Stan… who were you thinking about?”

Stan bit his lip. “Can you guess?”

He looked up and saw Richie watching him curiously. “Bill?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah.”

“What ever happened to that Patty girl you were taking out?”

_Like I said before. I’m a fucking asshole._

“I don’t fucking know, Richie,” Stan sighed. “I mean… I like her, I really like her a whole lot. Fuck, I might even love her. But Bill… I’ve loved him too, for the longest time. What does that even mean?”

“It just means you love them. It doesn’t have to be more complicated than that.”

“But what does that even make me?” Stan whispered shamefully.

“Does it matter?”

More silence passed between them as Stan sat in contemplation. Then, Richie reached over and took Stan’s hand, peeling it from his folded grip and holding it firmly.

“Let’s make a deal. I’m going to take Eddie out for the cheap, delicious tacos he deserves and I’m going to tell him everything. Whether or not he can reciprocate is neither here nor there, but… if I do that, then you have to talk to Patty and Bill this weekend.”

“Both of them?”

“Yes, both. It’s not fair to be with someone if you’re actively feeling for someone else. Bill can’t be your just-in-case. Plus, if you’re serious about either of them, you’ll be honest.”

Stan bit his lip, nerves fluttering in his chest. Finally, he looked up at Richie and firmly nodded. “Deal.”

 _I’m not going to lie; part of me, selfishly, wished that Richie would chicken out. But as luck would have it, I heard those two idiots giggling from my bedroom just hours later and opened my door to see them making out as they tried to sneak into Eddie’s room – well, I guess_ their _room now. So, well… here I am, fulfilling my promise._

_I know both of you must hate me, or at least feel weird about all of this… I probably should have talked to you both separately, but I figured I’d kill two birds with one stone – not that I’d ever kill a bird, that would be awful, but – you know what I mean._

_Anyway, I figured… if you’re both going to know about each other, I might as well tell you together. And if I’m going to be honest – like I promised I would – I still don’t know what I’m doing. I do love you. I love you both; so, so much. I don’t know what that means._

_So, here I am, openly telling you that I just don’t know. I wouldn’t blame either of you for being sickened by me. There’s something wrong me with, I’m sure of it. Because after all of this, I still can’t honestly tell you which of you I’d pick if I had the choice._

_So… what do you guys have to say_?

Stan looked between Patty and Bill, both sat in front of him on his bed as he stood before them. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest, he was sure it would burst through his rib cage and splatter them both. Finally, they both slowly looked at each other, a strange knowing look passing between them as smiles grew on their faces. Then, Patty slowly reached over and grabbed Bill’s hand.

“Both.”

Stanley blinked.

“What?”

Bill’s smile grew wider. “You should pick both.”

Oh.

Both?

Yeah. Both was good.


End file.
